Cambiando
by absnow
Summary: Los chicos crecieron y ahora deberán de afrontar las situaciones que esto traerá, aunque los cambios en sus amigos y ellos mismos pueden doler.


Hola a todos

Este ff me decidí a escribirlo en un gran momento de ocio y viendo un vídeo de la serie se me ha ocurrido.

Muy bien, sin decir más aquí está una pequeña introducción sobre nuestros ya conocidos personajes.

1. INTRODUCCIÓN

Igual que cada mañana Vince fue a buscar a Spinelli para ir a la escuela, sólo que en esta ocasión sería un poco diferente: era el primer día de escuela como estudiantes de preparatoria.

-¡Hey, date prisa Spinelli! - le gritó Vince desde la ventana

-¡Ya te oí! - replico molesta sin siquiera asomar la cabeza

Spinelli bajó las escaleras en cuanto terminó de ponerse sus nuevas botas

-¡Terroncito! - unos brazos le rodearon el cuello - Tú primer día en la preparatoria, ¡te estás haciendo mayor!

-¡Mamá! - intentó soltarse - Voy a llegar tarde y... ¡No me llames así!

-Pero ¿qué tiene de malo? - se acomodó los lentes rosas que le habían quedado chuecos por el abrazo

-Creo que nuestra hija siempre será nuestra pequeña, pero cada vez quiere que se lo demostremos menos, querida

-Tal vez, pero esa no es razón para que vaya vestida así a la escuela, ¡dejará una mala impresión desde el primer momento!

-No creo que lo haga

-Gracias papá y ya debo irme Vince me espera

-¡Tardaste mucho!

-No ha sido mi culpa, ya sabes que a mi mamá siempre le ha emocionado mucho esto del primer día de escuela y además criticó mi vestimenta

Spinelli seguía siendo aquella niña ruda que Vince había conocido.

-Pues yo creo que tu mamá está equivocada

-¡Claro que lo está!

-Si, tú ya eres un caso perdido - soltó una carcajada

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Vuelve aquí La Salle! - Spinelli corrió detrás de su amigo con el puño levantado

Vince seguía siendo el mejor atleta de su generación y sin importar el esfuerzo de Spinelli jamás lograba alcanzarlo.

-¿Cómo crees que serán los maestros?

-No lo sé, pero espero que el de educación física merezca la pena

-¡Que nos enseñe a boxear! - Spinelli lanzó unos golpes al aire

-Por cierto recibí una carta de Gus

-¡Ah y yo una de Gretchen!

Gus y Gretchen no asistirían a la misma escuela, Gretchen asistió a una diferente desde la secundaria y a Gus lo habían inscrito ese año en una escuela militar.

-¿Y cómo está Gus?

-Está muy bien ahora, se acostumbró al ritmo militar ¿y Gretchen?

-Haciendo experimentos extraños y leyendo libros como si fueran historietas, vendrá en las vacaciones.

Los dos chicos doblaron la esquina y dieron con su nueva escuela, el edificio principal era muy grande y elegante, aunque todos parecían más entretenidos en saludar conocidos a lo largo del césped que daba hacía la entrada.

-Bueno aquí empieza esto - dijo Spinelli echando un vistazo a todos los que se encontraban ahí.

Comenzaron a caminar y justo en la entrada principal encontraron ahí a Mickey y a T.J.

-¡Pensamos que se habían perdido!

-Bueno eso no importa, ya estamos aquí aunque sea un poco tarde

-Genial, ahora no podremos ver toda la escuela hasta después de clases

-Lo importante es revisar los horarios

Los chicos habían acordado que no querrían saber sus grupos hasta el primer día de escuela.

-Bien - dijo T.J. mirando a todos, a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado continuaba siendo el líder del grupo - te toca, Spinelli

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Tú eres la chica - Spinelli odiaba que tuviera que ser ella primero sólo por ser una chica -Me ha tocado el D, turno de Mickey

-Me tocó el C, Vince...

-A mí el C - chocó la palma con Mickey - Y ahora tú T.J.

-El A

-¡Que munga!- Seguía siendo su palabra usual - ¡T.J. y yo estaremos en grupos separados!

-Mira el lado amable tenemos las mismas horas libres

-Tienes razón grandulón - Mickey seguía siendo más grande que los demás sólo que era más delgado que en la primaria

-Hora de irnos - dijo T.J. mirando el reloj - Ya nos contaremos a quienes hemos encontrado

-Y luego el profesor de historia ha dicho que...

-Siento la tardanza

-¿Dónde estabas, T.J.? Vince y Mickey me estaban contando lo de su extraño profesor

-Lo siento, el profesor nos pidió que se anotaran los alumnos que querían ser parte de algún equipo

-¡Estaremos juntos!- gritó emocionado Vince

-¿En cuál estarás tú?

-¡En el de baloncesto!

-Yo estaré en el de americano

-¿No hay equipo de box?

-No, Spinelli - dijo T.J. riendo - el box no se juega en equipo

-¿Con quién crees que tratas? ¡Ya sé que no se juega en equipo!

-Tranquila - dijo T.J. riendo aún más al ver la reacción de su amiga - pero hay algunos talleres y por cierto ¿han encontrado a algún conocido en sus grupos?

-¡Bah! Yo me he encontrado a Menlo y a nuestra amiga la trapecista (la chica al revés ahora practica gimnasia pero para Spinelli es una trapecista) y a una Ashley

-En nuestro grupo también está otra Ashley - dijo Vince - Dave y nuestro querido Randall

-¡Menos mal que no está en el mío! - dijo aliviado T.J. - Sam, una Ashley y Brandon están conmigo

-¡A cada uno le ha tocado una Ashley!

-Aunque en nuestro caso Spinelli son dos Ashley - dijo Randall que pasó por ahí en ese momento, Randall ya no era tan soplón pero seguía siendo igual de odioso que cuando era cómplice de Finster antes que se dedicara a las clases de Hawaiano.

-¡Te voy a...! - Mickey y T.J. la sujetaron y la regresaron a su asiento

-Spinelli, es el primer día no quieres meterte en problemas

-¡Randall no debería querer meterse en problemas conmigo!

-No tardará en tener más gente que lo desprecie – dijo T.J.

-Eso es cierto, aunque es aterrador que hoy unos chicos estuvieran hablando de Ashley Quinlan

-¿Hablando de lo tonta que es? – dijo Spinelli en tono serio

- No, me temo que no – dijo Vince mientras Mickey asentía – decían que era una chica muy bonita

-¡Eso es porque no la han escuchado hablar! Además no es tan bonita – dijo molesta Spinelli que continuó la conversación con mujeres que de verdad eran de admirarse y nombró a cinco luchadoras.

Los chicos se despidieron para continuar con su nueva vida en la escuela, era la primera vez que estaban separados y eso cambiaría muchas cosas.

Bien hasta aquí llega esta "Introducción"

Hasta pronto


End file.
